Couplings are widely used in fluid circuits. The construction of these fluid couplings generally include self-sealing valves and ball release sleeves for quick disconnect and can be found in many different sizes for attaching to various processing lines and fluid circuits. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,709,093; 2,739,374 and 2,765,181.
Pressure loss within fluid couplings occurs as the medium flows through restrictions in the couplings, such as between the valve seal and its associated seat, and previously, a fluid coupling of concise dimensions has not been available for use in refrigeration circuits wherein the coupling parts are releasable and reconnectable and where low pressure losses are attained.
An object of the invention is to provide a concise coupling with a self-sealing valve that has a maximum flow opening for low flow resistance. Large flow openings are achieved by the configuration of the coupling passage adjacent the valve seal.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved coupling in which the self-sealing valves include an O ring which engages a cylindrical sealing surface and whereby the construction incorporates an assembly of parts that are easily removable for replacing of the O rings.
A further object of the invention is to provide a coupling having spring biased self-closing valves wherein the spring forces are not used to displace the valve of the other coupling part as in the usual case but, rather a fixed part in one coupling part is used to open the opposing coupling parts valve as the parts are coupled.
In the practice of the invention one of the coupling parts is attached to evacuation or charging lines, while the other coupling part is attached to a refrigeration circuit. The coupling parts utilize standard interconnecting means in which, an annular sleeve mounted on the female part supports radially displaced detent balls that engage in a recess in the male part and lock into position.
The self-sealing valve assemblies within the male and female parts each engage a fixed member of the opposing part to open when fully coupled. Each valve has a compression spring biasing it to the closed position thereby sealing automatically during uncoupling.
The self-sealing valve assemblies are constructed so that when the parts are in the coupled position a large flow opening is produced having a low flow resistance. Such large flow openings in the concise coupling are accomplished by the configuration of the passage adjacent the O ring seals .